Adventure Comics Vol 1 278
to Smallville during the time when Superboy was active in the area. She introduces herself to the Ma and Pa Kent and reveals her identity and tells them of her plan. They decide to go along with the plan, deciding to keep her identity secret even to young Clark Kent to see if they can fool him as well. When Superboy suddenly returns home, Supergirl just narrowly gets away unseen. She then returns as "Linda Kent" and is introduced to young Clark as a cousin from out of town. Over the next few days she succeeds in keeping her identity secret from even Clark. When an accidental fire causes a department store that Linda is shopping in, she is forced to allow Superboy to rescue her to maintain her secret (although, she finds the whole episode secretly amusing.) Later when Superboy accidentally stumbles upon a chunk of Kryptonite during a thunderstorm, he calls for one of his Superboy robots to dispose of it. However, the robot is destroyed when it's struck by lightning, and so Supergirl goes into action, sealing herself in the robots shell (making her immune to the Kryptonite) and secretly saving her cousins life. Later, Supergirl accidentally falls for one of Lana's traps to expose Clark Kent as Superboy, when Ma Kent has Krypto cover for her. Later still, while Superboy is helping build the Midvale Orphanage (where she would end up in the future) Linda is almost struck by a car and is forced to use her super powers to avoid the driver getting injured without being in her costume, and has to make for a quick get away before the guy can remember her face. Finally she secretly saves an icebreaker from being trapped in ice. However, upon returning to the Kent residence she flies in through the window instead of using Superboys tunnel to get into the Kent home, effectively failing her test. Upset for making such a mistake, Supergirl realizes that she still needs to work on maintaining her secret identity, and returns to her own time to resume her usual life, hoping that some day she will prove crafty enough to not make mistakes and be allowed to be adopted. | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = One day Aquaman decides that Aqualad should get an education, just like Aquaman did as a child, and so he takes his young ward to a sea-side schoolhouse. There the principal agrees to take in Aqualad, but in order to decide which grade he belongs in he must be tested. After spending a two weeks in Miss Pine's class to gauge his intelligence before taking a test to figure out what grade he'd belong in. However the day before the exam, Aqualad is hit in the head while on a mission to save some sail boaters who's ship sunk, effectively erasing his short term memory. Fearing Aqualad would forget the answers to a test that, under normal circumstances, Aqualad would pass, Aquaman decides to utilize the help of his undersea pals to help Aqualad pass the test. As Aqualad is being given an oral test by Miss Pine, Aquaman and the sea creatures all give the boy hints through a near by window. After the test is scored, the principal tells Aqualad that he passed with top marks and that he will be placed in Miss Pine's class full time. Returning to the ocean, Aqualad comments on how strange it was for the sea animals to give him hints as to what the answers were, Aquaman -- playing coy -- agreed that, yes, it was indeed strange. | Editor1_1 = Mort Weisinger | Writer1_1 = Otto Binder | Writer2_1 = Robert Bernstein | Writer3_1 = Robert Bernstein | Penciler1_1 = Al Plastino | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Penciler3_1 = Ramona Fradon | Inker1_1 = Al Plastino | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker3_1 = Ramona Fradon | Letterer1_1 = Ira Schnapp | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Other Characters: * Nancy * Mr. Jones * Mrs. Jones * Jane Locations: * ** * ** Items: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Hunters * Lord Ronson Locations: * ** Items: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Mr. Tracey * Miss Pine | Notes = * "Supergirl in Smallville!" is reprinted in Superboy #129. * "Aqualad Goes To School!" is reprinted in Teen Titans #38, Aquaman Archives, Volume 1 and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links =* Read "Supergirl in Smallville!" online }}